You Found Me
by psycho-girl101
Summary: She needs to find him, before it's too late.


**Darlings, this is a random little thingy and I will post it as a thank you present for Lady Mythology and yaya1024 (the numbers aren't right, but yaya will know who they are I hope :p) because they are just so generally nice and they leave lovely reviews )**

_**Also, although he will never know it, I'm gunna dedicate it to George. He knows why even if he will never know that I do too.**_

_Ps. Few people get it, but the point until the dialogue is for it to be uncertain as to who 'she' is. No one ever seems to get that and I tried so hard to make it obvious. Who 'he' is__**, isn't**__ meant to be definite either but that IS obvious._

_**Song fic to Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me**__ (Our Geography song ftw VCB girls! Well, that and Mr McKee's Ricky Martin rofl!)_

**You found me.**

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The good and the bad and the bits in between,_

_You Found Me..._

The ground was strewn with bodies, the air was rank with the smell of death. She gathered any strength that remained within her broken figure and raised herself from the sodden earth. The rain had woken her and was still flooding the castle grounds. Little was left of the place she had called Hogwarts now; just a few smouldering remains. The forbidden forest had been reduced to matchsticks in comparison to what it had once been and the lake had broken its banks and bodies were floating near the edges.

Her hair was plastered to her scalp and her school robes hung in blood-stained tatters from her nimble body. She quickly accessed the damage to herself and found that most of it was just mental. Her ankle hurt badly and her head felt like someone had taken a mallet to it. Several relatively deep gouges on her stomach were the source of the blood. They didn't hurt now but she knew they would soon. The faces of people she knew so well surrounded her, those that had been once so full of colour and life were now deathly pale.

She climbed ineptly over the bodies of many others, pupils, teachers and members of the order. She stopped regularly to check if there was any life in those she knew but with little prevail. The first person she did find alive was Nymphadora Tonks. She was hunched over something slightly larger than herself that was unmoving. It was someone. She reached out and touched Tonks' shoulder and she jumped in surprise. Tonks turned to face her wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she finally got a full view of the body; the sight made her retch.

It was Remus Lupin but he was almost beyond recognition. His face had been slashed by sharp claws and the rain had washed the blood away leaving the gashes easily visible; down his cheeks, across his nose and mouth and his eyes. His eyes were the worst. They had been open when he died. The blue orbs had been replace by a disgusting red colour the entire black lake wouldn't wash away. His stomach had been ripped out and torn apart leaving a grotesque mess on view. She retched again and gasped for breath. This had to be the work of Fenir Greyback. The despicable creatures body however was lying a few metres away semi-transformed forever more.

She turned away and stumbled onwards only to find in her path the bodies of yet more of her friends; Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. The slaughter was unbearable to think about yet she couldn't get away from it. Her ankle was beginning to give but she wouldn't stop now, she had to know before she gave up. She turned again searching for him but instead she found another one of the people she had been praying not to find. It was Neville Longbottom. He was lying spread-eagled upon the ground his eyes looking unseeingly at the castle ruins. His wand lay, fallen from his outstretched hand mere centimetres away and she lifted it for protection although there were few signs of life around her, even the plants that had withstood the fight seemed dead. She closed his eyes for him and continued on, not daring to look at the faces of the bodies as she went. Occasionally it became too much and fresh tears mingled with the rain upon her face but she didn't stop.

She continued on, her destination known and unknown at the same time. She knew only that she had to find him but didn't know where to begin her search. He could be at the bottom of the black lake for all she knew or under a pile of bodies. She shuddered at the thought and tripped over a body. She gripped the wand tighter still and marched determinedly towards the remains of the forest. That was where she had seen the light come from when he had done it. But had he succeed? She needed him and she knew that if he was there he needed her too.

The ghostly bare trees that remained were growing larger and through the sheets of rain she could just make out scorch marks on the bark. She could feel the magical essence in the air, taste it on her tongue. She quickened her pace to as fast as her injuries would allow (the wounds on her stomach were becoming painful) and move deeper still through the eerie trees. She kept this even pace, removing any thought from her mind but him. The feeling that she was moving toward a strong magical presence only grew as she moved deeper into the remaining wood. Even without their foliage the tree formation was so dense she was starting to lose sight of the remains of Hogwarts. She pushed on and suddenly she had broken out into a clearing. The clearing was empty at first glance but on a second the black object in the very centre was impossible to miss. Immediately she knew it was him. Grimacing with the mounting pain she tore on, reaching his side in seconds. She knelt beside him and rolled him over awkwardly. She gasped when she saw his face. Not because of the blood or bruising but because of his scar. It had disappeared. So Voldemort was truly gone.

'Harry?' She whispered in terror, stroking his hair gently. He didn't respond to her touch or call and her eyes filled with tears. She cradled him tenderly in her arms and rocked his pale body back and forth, tears silently pouring down her face. She didn't notice when his eyes began to open. She didn't notice when he smiled up at her.

'Ginny?' He croaked in confusion. He was in a great deal of pain and couldn't remember where he was.

_Ginny, _The wind made it sound like someone was calling her name.

Harry reached up and stroked the side of her face.

Her hair was brushing the side of her face. She made no move to stop it, it felt just like when Harry use to stroke her cheek.

'Ginny?' He said again, slightly louder than before.

It couldn't be a figment of her imagination her name had been called but she choose to ignore it. She looked down at his face one last time...And screamed in surprise. His brilliant eyes were staring back at her.

'Harry!' She cried and threw her arms around his neck, forgetting her pain, forgetting the rain and the horrors of the night.

'Ginny. You found me.' He whispered happily before passing out with his arms around the girl he loved.

_I was haunted, _

_Til you came along,_

_And showed me where I belong_...

You Found Me.


End file.
